1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a device including a releasable latch connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known device is disclosed in DE 92 12 585 U1. In this device, a body part and a cover part are joined to each other via a releasable latch connection. The latch connection is provided with a latch hook that can be unlocked by means of a tab. The latch hook can be fixed by means of a slide to keep it from accidentally coming unfastened. This device is of comparatively complex construction, however, and is therefore relatively expensive to make.